Money Lies
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander finds sharing a bank account with Spike harder than he thought.


Title: Money Lies  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander finds sharing a bank account with Spike harder than he thought.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Post NFA  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #444 from tamingthemuse- Money Lies

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander was looking at his bank statement online. It was the fifth of the month and his landlord of his and Spike's apartment had phoned an hour ago to inform him that the rent check had bounced. Xander had spent the next forty-five minutes on the phone with him telling him that there was no way the check bounced because his and Spike's paychecks had been put in their checking account on the thirtieth.

Mr. Grouse argued that it wasn't and if he didn't have a new check by the end of the week they would have to look for a new place. When Xander tried to argue that, that wasn't fair Mr. Grouse reminded him that he signed a lease that if the rent was not paid on time he had the right to kick them out. He then hung up on Xander.

"How can there be only five hundred in our checking's account?" Xander asked himself. He double checked to make sure all other bills were paid. Thank God they were.

Spike walked in whistling a jaunty tune. He was in an especially good mood. He walked over to Xander and pecked him on the cheek. "Hello, luv."

"Hey, Spike," Xander said absently while he continued to stare at the computer monitor. "Do you think the council would give me an advance on this month's pay?"

Spike took off his duster before he made himself comfortable on the couch. "I don't see why not. I'm sure if you talked to Giles first it wouldn't be a problem. Why do you need an advance anyway?"

"Because our rent check bounced and if Mr. Grouse doesn't get his money by the end of the week we have to pack up and leave," Xander said with a frustrated sigh. "I don't even know what happened to the money. We should have had enough money for the rent and more than enough to last until the end of the month."

Spike's eyes widened. "Really?" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "That's… strange."

Xander's head shot up and he slowly turned to look at Spike who looked away from him. "Spike… do you know something about the eight hundred and fifty dollars that is missing from our account?"

"I… no. Of course not. The bank must have made a mistake," Spike said sounding nervous. "How about I get us a beer and we can watch a movie? We can even rent one of those new comic book movies if you want."

Before Spike could stand up Xander was towering over him. "Spike. What did you do with _our_ money?"

Spike didn't answer.

Xander exploded. "Jesus Christ, Spike! We could lose our home. Do you understand that? Do you even give a shit?" Xander ran his hands through his hair trying to calm down. He'd been in stickier situations than this. It just hurt that Spike would take his money and wouldn't even tell him what he used it for. Had he been wrong to trust Spike with a joint account?

"Don't be mad at me, pet," Spike said quietly. "Please."

"Just tell me what you did with the money, Spike. What was so important to risk our home?" Xander asked desperately to understand.

Spike stood up and grabbed his duster. Xander was afraid he was going to walk out leaving Xander holding the bag. But he didn't. Instead he reached into one of the inner pockets and pulled out a small box. A ring box.

"Spike…" Xander wasn't sure what else to say. Was Spike really doing what Xander thought he was doing?

"We've been together for a few years now and we've been friends longer than that," Spike said as he popped the box up. Inside the box was a silver band with 12 black diamonds. It was absolutely gorgeous. "I love you more than anything I've ever loved. I know it will never be official in the human world but it'll be real for us so… Xander Harris, will you marry me?"

For one of the few times in Xander's life he was speechless. His eye went from the ring to Spike's face and back to the ring. "You used our rent money to buy me an engagement ring?"

"Well… yes," Spike said nervously. Xander could see that he was preparing himself to get decked.

Instead Xander kissed him. Oh he was still pissed about the money but Spike used it for something sweet.

"Is that a yes, Xan?" Spike asked.

"Yes, it's a yes," Xander confirmed. "There is just one more thing though."

Spike was nervous again. "Anything."

"The money lies stop here," Xander said. "And you are asking Giles for an advancement in your next pay."

Spike nodded in agreement. He had always sucked at planning. It didn't matter if he was trying to kill a slayer or propose to his pet. Luckily he now had Xander to help with any planning in the future. Specifically wedding planning. "Anything you say, Xan."

"Good. Now let's talking wedding colors," Xander said as he pushed Spike down onto the couch and sat next to him. "What do you think about… TARDIS blue?"

Spike just smiled and thought to himself 'I'm in love with a bloody nerd.'

The End


End file.
